The technology presented herein relates to an attachment device attached to an electronic apparatus and an electronic apparatus system, and more particularly relates to an attachment device attached to an electronic apparatus and an electronic apparatus system including the electronic apparatus and the attachment device.
Conventionally, a technique for detachably mounting an attachment device such as a cartridge into an electronic apparatus has been developed. In this technique, it is important to firmly mount the attachment device such that the attachment device having been mounted in the electronic apparatus is not dismounted therefrom accidentally. For example, in Patent document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-087480), disclosed is a mechanism for preventing a card from being dismounted (ejected) accidentally from a card connector in which a card (the attachment device) is inserted. In the mechanism for preventing the card from being dismounted, a card-retaining lid is provided at a card insertion slot. When a card is inserted into the card connector, the card is retained by the card-retaining lid, whereby the card is prevented from being dismounted accidentally.
According to the technique disclosed in the above-described Patent document 1, the mechanism for preventing the card from being dismounted needs to be additionally provided to a main body (electronic apparatus) into which the attachment device is mounted. Therefore, the above-described technique cannot be applicable to conventional electronic apparatuses which do not have the additional mechanism for preventing the attachment device from being dismounted, and thus lacks versatility.
Therefore, a feature of an example embodiment presented herein is to provide an attachment device which is capable of preventing the attachment device from being dismounted accidentally from an electronic apparatus which does not have the additional mechanism for preventing the dismounting.
The present embodiment has the following configurations to attain the object described above. The reference numerals, supplementary explanations and the like in the parentheses indicate the correspondence with the embodiment described below in order to aid in understanding the present embodiment and are not intended to limit, in any way, the scope of the present embodiment.
A first aspect is an electronic apparatus system including an electronic apparatus (game apparatus 5) having an insertion slot (8), and a first attachment device (game cartridge 9) and a second attachment device (antenna cartridge 1) which are mountable into the insertion slot. The electronic apparatus includes a moving member (slide member 41), a stop mechanism (pin supporting member 42, heart cam 49, and pin 45). The moving member is provided in a moving area provided along a side surface inside the insertion slot so as to be movable between a near side and a far side of the insertion slot, and has a first latch portion (protruding portion 48c) for latching onto the first attachment device inserted into the insertion slot. The stop mechanism selectively causes the moving member to stop at either of a predetermined position at the far side and a predetermined position at the near side of the insertion slot. The first attachment device includes a first latch bay portion (second recessed portion 92 of the first attachment device, hereinafter referred to as “second recessed portion 92”) for engaging with the first latch portion. The second attachment device includes a second latch portion (hook 14) which is inserted into an air gap (air gap A1) generated in the moving area when the moving member is stopped at the predetermined position at the far side and which latches onto the side surface inside the insertion slot.
In a second aspect, when the first attachment device is mounted in the electronic apparatus, a whole of the first attachment device may be inserted in the insertion slot. On the other hand, when the second attachment device is mounted in the electronic apparatus, at least a part of the second attachment device protrudes outward from the insertion slot.
In a third aspect, the second attachment device may further include a second latch bay portion (second recessed portion 16 of the second attachment device, hereinafter referred to as “second recessed portion 16”) for engaging with the first latch portion.
In a fourth aspect, the moving member includes an abutment portion (projecting portion 47) which abuts against a predetermined portion of the first attachment device or the second attachment device (first recessed portion 15 of the first attachment device, or first recessed portion 91 of the second attachment device, hereinafter referred to as “first recessed portion 15” and “first recessed portion 91” respectively) inserted into the insertion slot. The predetermined portion of the first attachment device or the second attachment device, which is inserted into the insertion slot, abuts against the abutment portion, and the moving member moves toward the far side when the attachment device is inserted further. The stop mechanism causes the moving member, which moves from the near side to the far side, to stop at a predetermined position at the far side.
In a fifth aspect, the electronic apparatus may further include a biasing member (spring 44) for biasing the moving member toward the near side of the insertion slot. The stop mechanism (heart cam 49, pin 45, and pin supporting member 42) includes a first stop function for causing the moving member to stop at the predetermined position at the far side against a bias force by the biasing member, and a second stop function for causing the moving member to stop at the predetermined position at the near side against the bias force by the biasing member.
In a sixth aspect, the electronic apparatus may further include a biasing member (spring 44) for biasing the moving member toward the near side of the insertion slot. The moving member includes an abutment portion (projecting portion 47) which abuts against a front edge portion (first recessed portion 15 or first recessed portion 91) of the first attachment device or the second attachment device inserted into the insertion slot. Further, when the front edge of the first attachment device or the second attachment device, which is inserted into the insertion slot, abuts against the abutment portion, the moving member moves toward the far side along with the attachment device being inserted further. The stop mechanism causes the moving member, which moves from the near side to the far side, to stop at the predetermined position at the far side, and also, when the stoppage ceases and the moving member moves from the far side to a predetermined position at the near side due to a bias force by the bias member, causes the moving member to stop at the predetermined position at the near side.
In a seventh aspect, the stop mechanism may be a push-in/push-out insertion/ejection mechanism.
In an eighth aspect, the predetermined position at the far side may be arranged such that the whole of the first attachment device is inserted in the insertion slot when the latch portion of the moving member latches onto the latch bay portion of the first attachment device. The predetermined position at the near side is arranged such that at least a part of the first attachment device protrudes outward from the insertion slot when the latch portion of the moving member latches onto the latch bay portion of the first attachment device.
In a ninth aspect, the second attachment device may include an operation section for causing the second latch portion to be in a non-latched state.
A tenth aspect is an electronic apparatus system including an electronic apparatus (game apparatus 5) having an insertion slot (8) and an attachment device (antenna cartridge 1) mountable into the insertion slot. The electronic apparatus includes a moving member (slide member 41), and a stop mechanism (pin supporting member 42, heart cam 49, and pin 45). The moving member has an abutment portion (projecting portion 47) which abuts against a predetermined portion (first recessed portion 15) of the attachment device inserted into the insertion slot. Further, the moving member is provided in a moving area along a side surface inside the insertion slot so as to be movable between a near side and a far side of the insertion slot. The stop mechanism for selectively causing the moving member to stop at either of a predetermined position at the far side and a predetermined position at the near side of the insertion slot. The attachment device includes a housing (housing 11 (insertion part 11a)) and a latch portion. The housing has a predetermined portion which abuts against the abutment portion when the attachment device inserted into the insertion slot, and causes the moving member to move toward the far side of the insertion slot when the predetermined portion is further inserted into the insertion slot while being abutting against the abutment portion. The latch portion which is inserted into an air gap (air gap A1) generated in the moving area while the moving member stops at the predetermined position at the far side, and which latches onto the side surface inside the insertion slot.
An eleventh aspect is an attachment device (antenna cartridge 1) mountable into an insertion slot (8) provided in an electronic apparatus (game apparatus 5). The moving member (slide member 41) is provided at a side surface inside the insertion slot, and is movable, between a near side and a far side of the insertion slot, in a moving area provided along the side surface inside the insertion slot. The attachment device includes a housing (housing 11 (insertion part 11a)) and a latch portion (hook 14). The housing has a predetermined portion (first recessed portion 15) which abuts against the abutment portion when the attachment device is inserted into the insertion slot, and causes the moving member to move toward the far side of the insertion slot when the predetermined portion is further inserted into the insertion slot while being abutting against the abutment portion. The latch portion which is inserted into an air gap (air gap A1) generated in the moving area when the moving member moves toward the far side, and which latches onto the side surface inside the insertion slot.
In a twelfth aspect, moving member may have a projecting portion (47). In this case, the predetermined portion is a front edge portion of the housing, the front edge portion abutting against the projecting portion when the housing is inserted into the insertion slot.
In a thirteenth aspect, the housing has a hole (hook hole 17) on a side surface thereof, and supports the latch portion such that a part of the latch portion (latch portion 23) is protrusible from the hole. The attachment device further includes an elastic member (spring 32) and a button (13). The elastic member biases the latch portion such that the part of the latch portion protrudes outward from the housing through the hole. The button is operable outside the housing, and is operated to cause the elastic member to be elastically deformed such that the part of the latch portion is housed inside the housing.
According to the first aspect, the first latch portion of the moving member of the electronic apparatus latches onto the first latch bay portion of the first attachment device, whereby the first attachment device is mounted and fixed to the electronic apparatus. On the other hand, the second latch portion of the second attachment device is inserted into an air gap, which is generated in a moving area, and latches onto the inside wall of the insertion slot when the moving member of the electronic apparatus stops at the predetermined position at the far side, whereby the second attachment device is mounted and fixed to the electronic apparatus. Therefore, according to the first aspect, the electronic apparatus is capable of mounting both of the first attachment device and the second attachment device. Further, the second attachment device is fixed to the electronic apparatus by using a mechanism different from that of the first attachment device. Therefore, even if the mechanism (mounting mechanism using the first latch portion and the first latch bay portion) for mounting the first attachment device into the electronic apparatus does not have a function for preventing the attachment device from being dismounted accidentally, it is possible to prevent the second attachment device from being dismounted accidentally from the electronic apparatus. That is, it is possible to prevent the second attachment device from being dismounted from the electronic apparatus which does not have the additional mechanism for preventing the dismounting. Further, according to the first aspect, it is possible to realize the mechanism for mounting both of the first and the second attachment devices by using an efficient configuration. For example, even if an electronic apparatus system configured with the first attachment device and the electronic apparatus is already available on the market, it is possible to additionally distribute the second attachment device as the attachment device to be mounted to the electronic apparatus.
According to the second aspect, even if at least a part of the second attachment device protrudes outward from the insertion slot, it is possible to mount the second attachment device into the electronic apparatus stably.
According to the third aspect, the second attachment device may be also fixed to the electronic apparatus when the second latch bay portion is engaged with the first latch portion.
According to the fourth aspect, it is possible to realize, with an efficient configuration, a mechanism for causing the first attachment device to move integrally with the moving member and a mechanism for generating the air gap for accommodating the second attachment device.
According to the fifth and sixth aspects, it is possible to easily realize a mechanism for selectively causing the moving member to stop at either of the predetermined position at the far side and the predetermined position at the near side of the insertion slot.
According to the seventh aspect, even if the electronic apparatus has the push-in/push-out insertion/ejection mechanism, that is, even if the electronic apparatus has the mounting mechanism conventionally available, the second attachment device can be fixed to the electronic apparatus.
According to the eighth aspect, even if the second attachment device is shaped such that at least a part thereof protrudes outward from the insertion slot, the second attachment device can be stably mounted into the electronic apparatus.
According to the ninth aspect, the user can release the second latch portion from being latched onto the side surface inside the insertion slot. Accordingly, the user can easily dismount the attachment device from the electronic apparatus.
According to the tenth aspect, the attachment device has the second latch portion which latches onto the inside wall of the insertion slot of the electronic apparatus, and is thus fixed to the electronic apparatus. Accordingly, even if an additional mechanism for preventing the attachment device from being dismounted accidentally is not provided to the electronic apparatus, it is possible to prevent the attachment device from being dismounted accidentally. That is, according to the tenth aspect, even if the electronic apparatus does not have the additional mechanism for preventing the attachment device from being dismounted accidentally, it is possible to prevent the attachment device from being dismounted as long as the electronic apparatus has the moving member.
According to the eleventh aspect, the attachment device has the latch portion which latches onto the side surface inside the insertion slot of the electronic apparatus, and is thus fixed to the electronic apparatus. Therefore, according to the eleventh aspect, in the same manner as the tenth aspect, even if the electronic apparatus does not have the additional mechanism for preventing the attachment device from being dismounted accidentally, it is possible to prevent the attachment device from being dismounted as long as the electronic apparatus has the moving member.
According to the twelfth aspect, it is possible to realize a configuration, in which the moving member is caused to move toward the far side when the attachment device is inserted into the insertion slot, by using a simple configuration, i.e., the projecting portion provided in the moving member and the front edge (of the housing) abutting against the same.
According to the thirteenth aspect, when the button is operated, the latch portion is housed inside the housing. Accordingly, it is possible to release the latch portion from being latched onto the side surface inside the insertion slot. Therefore, the user can easily dismount the attachment device from the electronic apparatus by operating the button.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of the present embodiment will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.